The Scrapbook of Epic Failures
by NerdasaurusX
Summary: Conner and Travis have alot of ideas... And alot of those ideas fail. BEING RE-WRITTEN. Username previously NinjaMonkeyx.
1. The Big Red Book

**So, I'm currently re-writing this fanfic, and it may take me a while to do the whole thing, before I start writing more chapters. But in the mean time, here's chapter one, re-written.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or anything mentioned, apart from the plot. But you all knew that already.**

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico were all sitting on the beach, relaxing. It was an average day at camp. Like most days now, since after the war, not a lot went on. Nico was lying down, Thalia writing in the sand, Grover casually eating a can and Percy with his arm around Annabeth.

Nico sat up and streched his arms, yawning. "So guys, what are we gonna- oh no."

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia all turned to see Connery and Travis running towards them.

"It's the Stoll brothers! Pretend you don't see them and maybe they will go away!" Percy said, as he took his arm away from Annabeth, ducked down and covered his head with his arms. As much as he liked them, Conner and Travis could be rather annoying. Usually he could put up with them, but he was tired, he had been in the arena all morning.

"That's mean Perce.." Annabeth said, playfully slapping Percy across the head.

"The Stoll brothers…with a book!" Thalia gasped dramatically. "This can only mean trouble."

Grover looked from Thalia to Percy as he finished eating his can, and assumed the same position as Percy.

"Grover..." Annabeth said threateningly, as Grover lifted his head, looking quite terrified.

"I'm so bored!" Conner groaned, as he sat in the Hermes cabin.

"Me too..." Came Travis' muffled voice. He was lying on the floor with his head under one if his sibling's bed. Conner watched as his brother let out a small squeak, and shuffled out from under the bed, holding a big, fat red book.

Conner got up, and grabbed the book off Travis, and dusted it off. On the cover of it, was a picture of himself and Travis. "Woah, someone's keeping a book about us!"

"What should we do with it?" Travis asked, examining it closely.

After a moments silence, Conner responded saying, "Let's go show someone!" And bounded out the door.

They ran towards the beach, knowing that someone would be there. They saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico, and continued to run over to them.

"Hey guys! Look what we found!" Travis said, as he held up the book to show them.

"Is that a book?" Grover asked, looking closely at it.

"I know a thing or two about books, and that's a book." Annabeth replied.

Percy grabbed it and read "Conner and Travis. The Scrapbook of Epic Failures."


	2. Cleaning! Really?

**I haven't really changed this chapter much, but here's chaper two re-written.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Percy opened book to the first page and read "Conner and Travis, The Cleaners"

Everybody looked shocked.

"You guys were cleaners!" Nico, who was lying on the floor, laughed "What in Hades is wrong with you? You guys hate cleaning!"

Annabeth giggled, "You can't even keep your own cabin clean and they try to clean other peoples cabins? Wow, you guys are weirder than I thought!"

"Hey!" Conner said. "We were running low on money and no one would give us any unless we did something for them."

"Yeah, but cleaning? You couldn't think of anything better than cleaning?" Grover interrupted.

"Guys! Shut up!" Percy keep reading!" Thalia said in her 'I'm-the-daughter-of-Zeus-do-what-tell-you-to' voice. Everyone shut up.

Percy continued reading. "Last year, the Stoll brothers became cleaners for a whole… hours hours. While walking past the Poseidon cabin we 'overheard' this conversation between Conner and Travis.

"Dude. Why are we even doing this? We hate cleaning!"

"We need the money, remember?"

"Conner. We are sons of Hermes. Can't we just steal- I… I mean find some money?"

"Good Idea. C'mon lets get our money for this cabin and go!""

"Wow you guys are weird." Thalia said.

"Wait. I don't remember paying you to tidy my cabin." Percy said, confused.

"Yeah you left money in your room."

"But I hide my money under my pillow!"

"Rigghhtt."

"I still can't believe you guys were cleaners…" Nico mumbled

"What else have you done in this weird book?" Grover interrupted.

"Why don't we find out?" Thalia said and grabbed the book of Percy.


	3. Unoriginal PRANK

**Chapter three re-written.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Thalia grabbed the book from Percy's hands and opened it to a random page. "'Conner and Travis' unsuccessful prank.'"

"Well that's not a first, is it?" Said Annabeth.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Travis said, looking rather offended.

"Well, a lot of your pranks haven't actually worked." Annabeth laughed, "You're no Weasley twins!"

"Hey! That's not true! Tons of our pranks have been successful!" Conner shouted getting up.

"Wait, who are the Weasley twins?" Nico asked.

"Only the greatest pranksters that ever lived! Don't you read?"

"No Annabeth, I think you're forgetting that I'm a demigod, and most of us don't, or in Percy's case, can't read." Nico said, smirking.

"Hey-" Percy begin before Thalia interrupted.

"Getting back to the subject of Pranks that have worked, name one." She said standing up to face Conner.

"Well there was that time… No Clarisse threw us in the lake for that… Oh, what about that time when… No Chiron caught us that time."

"My point exactly."

"Well just because I cant think of any now doesn't mean that none of our pranks have been successful!" Conner began to raise his voice as he stepped forward.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Thalia said smugly, as she to stepped forward, looking up into Conners face.

The group watched the two intently before Annabeth decided to butt in.

"Hey guys, incase you don't remember, we were right in the middle of a story? Why don't we just get on with it, before you try to rip each others throats out!" Annabeth shouted trying to stop Thalia and Conner from fighting before Thalia actually hurt Conner. She could probably, if she wanted to, put him in hospital for the next two years.

"Fine" Thalia mumbled before turning back to the book.

"'Last year, at the summer solstice, Conner and Travis decided that they wanted to prank Aphrodite and the other goddesses, but mainly Aphrodite.'

"Idiots." Thalia mumbled, earning a glare from both Travis and Conner before continuing the book.

"'They thought they were smart enough to prank her, thinking she was, well, an idiot. But, they weren't smart enough to use an original idea… or hide somewhere were they couldn't be found, or heard, while they pulled the prank.'

"And you two call yourself smart."

"Actually we never-." Travis began to say, before Conner punched him.

Percy, who looked like he was thinking very hard, interrupted "Oh now I remember that! It was that time when you…"

"DON'T RUIN IT!" Grover yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "Oookay then." Nico said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Anyways." Thalia continued. "Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber.."

"Dibs on dumb!" Travis interrupted putting his hand in the air.

"What! No fair. Why do I have top be dumber?" Connor complained like a four year old who didn't get the right colour crayon.

"Because you are dumber! Don't even bother arguing. You know it's the truth." Travis put his hand his brothers shoulder, just for Conner to hit it off.

"It's not the truth!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Didn't I tell you not to bother arguing?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yup."

"No!"

"No?"

"YES!"

"Ha! Got you! Told you I was Smarter!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Nico screamed.

"Sorry..." they muttered, looking around awkwardly. Everyone looked at Thalia expectantly. She looked down at the book and continued.

"'While the Gods were in their meeting-"

"Is that what they call sitting around talking?" Percy interrupted.

Everyone looked up as the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Okay, okay meeting. Sorry." The angry thunder stopped.

"Can I continue?" Thalia asked sarcastically and looked at Percy, who noodled. Thalia cleared her throat. "As I was saying, 'while the Gods were in their meeting, the Stoll brothers spray painted a melon gold and wrote 'To the Best and Prettiest Goddess' on it. They hid in a nearby bush and threw it in to the meeting. Hera picked it up, read it out loud and put it in her pocket.'"

"I didn't know gods had pockets, especially ones big enough to fit a melon in." Percy interrupted, yet again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and laughed, while everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot, until Nico interrupted,

"He does have a point. Don't the Gods wear togas or something? And they're practically giant bed sheets right?" He looked at Conner and Travis. Travis just shrugged while Conner was still glaring at Thalia, like he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes.

"Just keep reading, I want to know what happens next!" Grover whined.

Thalia shook her head and looked back down at the book "It says here that,

'The Goddesses began to argue about who the melon belonged to. There was a lot of shouting, until Apollo got up and yelled "NO IT'S MINE!" The Gods were all rather confused after this happened, but it shut them up. Apollo sat back down and flicked his hair, but while everyone was still standing around in confused silence, they heard Connor and Travis laughing from behind the bush.'

"And the moral of the story children, is," Thalia said closing the book, "Never mess with a Goddess, even a dumb one, because they do make almost permanent make-up now."

"Why was there a random bush in the middle of the throne room?" Nico asked, as everyone was sitting around giggling.

"I don't know..." Conner and Travis said simultaneously, stroking their chins and staring into the distance.

"How cool would it be if we had real beards?" Travis asked, turning to look at Conner.

Nico leaned in closer to the Stolls and followed their gaze into the sky. "What are you guys looking at?" He asked looking rather confused.

"Very" Conner replied, completely ignoring Nico's question.

"You two are idiots."


	4. Distracted

**Hey guys I'm backkk! How you guys been? Yes i know i havent updated in a while and im sorryy but I started yr 8 like two weeks ago and i've had TONS of homework. Grrr i hate homework so much.**

**Anyways I'll try to update sooner but no promises.**

**Thank youuu to everyone who reviewed, favourited of added whatever else you can add it tooo. You guys rock! :D**

**Anyways (again) On with the story!**

* * *

"Okay, where did they go?" Nico asked sounding rather bored. It was about two in the afternoon and Nico, Thaila, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Conner and travis had been sitting down at the beach reading about the Stoll's failures. And trust me, there were lots of them. Anyway, they were reading the scrapbook until Conner and Travis ran off shouting something about beards, and taking the book with them.

"I don't know but wherever they went they've been gone for like" Percy checked his watch "1,2,3,4" he mumbled. "Half an Hour!"

"Yeah well will someone go find them I'm bored." Grover yawned

"I'll go." Thalia volunteered, getting up.

**Thalia's POV**

If I were an idiot, were would I be? Hmmm. I wonder… I've been search for Conner and Travis for like twenty minutes now and I haven't found them anywhere! I've checked everywhere. Their cabin, the big house, the forest, the arena, Everywhere! Maybe they're…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well I think I found them. I ran toward the Ares cabin where the scream came through and burst through the door. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled. Conner and Travis were standing there with Clarisse, who I'm guessing was the one who screamed, in the middle of the Ares cabin, which had been covered in Pink paint and frilly, fluffy pillows. "I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO GET BEARDS!" I yelled.

"Well we did…" Conner mumbled

"Buutttt we might have gotten a bit distracted on the way." Travis continued

_-Flashback-_

_"Where can we get beards from?"_

_"I dunno maybe..."_

_"Dude, Dude, Dude do you see that!"_

_They looked towards the Aphrodite cabin and saw tins of pink paint and pink pillows_

_"Pink stuff!"_

_"You thinking what i'm thinkin'?"_

_"Oh I think I am"_

_"PRANK TIME!"_

_-End of flashback-  
_

"But can you blame us? I mean the Aphrodite cabin was redecorating and the they left the paint"

"And fluffy pillows!"

"Outside the door."

So they stole this stuff from the Aphrodite cabin? Ooo once the Ares cabin is done with them, they're gunna get it from the Aphrodites too.

"You might wanna start running." Clarisse screeched. "Because once I get hold of you, me and the rest of my cabin are gunna murder you."

"Murder?" Conner squeeked

"Clarisse, Clarisse buddy," Travis said while whacking her on the shoulder. "You know it was only a joke, so do you really need to murder us?"

"GRRRR!"

"I'm gunna take that as a yes." Conner said.

Clarisse began to run towards Conner and Travis. "STOP!" I yelled. Clarisse stopped all three tured to look at me. Conner and Travis looked hopeful while Clarisse looked extremely angry. Note to self- avoid her for the rest of the day. I took a step toward Conner and Travis, Grabbed the scrapbook from Conner, and made a run for it, but not before yelling "GO!" Conner and Travis screamed. Heh they sound like girls. Well I guess we wound be seeing them for a while, and when we do, they gunna be broken. Broken Bad.

**No ones POV**

Back with Nico, Grover, Annabeth and Percy

"Arrgggg whats taking her so longg?" Nico groaned

"I bet they got lost and Thalias still looking for them." Percy said

"Nuh uh. I bet you five bucks that they tried to prank Clarisse and shes beating them up." Annabeth argued.

"Fine your on!"

"Hey guys I got the book!" Thalia said running towards the group panting.

"Uhhh where are Conner and Travis?" Grover asked

"Weellllll" Thalia Started

"AHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP US!" They all turned to where they heard the scream and saw Conner and Travis covered in pink paint, being chased by a very angry Clarisse

"Haha told you suckaaa!" annabeth said holding out her hand.

"Fine you win." Percy said placing his five dollars in annabeths hand.

"Oh this is so worthy of the scrapbook!" Nico said laughing.

* * *

**Did you like it? Huh? Huh?**

**Sorry i didn't include anything else from the scrapbook. I just thought I needed to update and I couldn't think of anything for the book.**

**ReViEw?  
**


	5. Failed Christmas Party

**Heyyy Guyss! MERRY NEARLY CHRISTMAS! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I wrote this on my dads ipad a while ago but I realised I didn't know/ Couldn't upload it to fanfiction from there. So I sent it too my computer, but I couldn't find the charger and it was out of battery and so on. It probably would have been easier to put it on a memory stick and use my sisterslaptop bt then again you can't plug amemory stick into an ipad so... Anyway, i'll try to update more often but no promises.**

**Now enjoy the chapter but first, I just want to say this:**

**RANDOM USELESS ADVISE OF THE DAY/CHAPTER: If first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you ever tried!**

**I don't own PJO!**

* * *

Chapter 5 The scrapbook of Epic Failures

"Anndd done!" Nico said as he finished writing about Conner and Travis's last failure.

"What time is it?" Thalia yawned

"Only half past one." Nico said checking his watch.

"Ugghh I am soooo bored" Thalia complained. "When are Conner and Travis going to be back?"They had been waiting for Conner and Travis for atleast an hour now.

"Dunno. I wonder if Clarisse finished beating them up yet?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe, but after the Ares cabin are done with them, there's the Aphrodite cabin too." Percy said.

"Speak of the idiots." Nico said, as Conner and Travis ran toward the group. They were still all sitting on the beach there was now only Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, because Grover had left to go see Juniper.

"Hey guys!" Conner shouted.

"Well I see You got your beards!" Thalia giggled. Both Conner and Travis had bright pink paint all over there faces, in the shape of beards.

"Don't remind us." Travis said.

"If you don't like it, then just go wash it off! It's only paint!" Annabeth pointed out

"We can't." Conner mumbled

"What?" Annabeth asked

"I SAID WE CANT! It's permanent!"

"Permanent? Again?" Percy asked.

"I mean, it wouldn't be that bad If it was a real beard," Travis complained as he plopped down on the ground next to Thalia "or at least if it was black!"

"I have a black pen!" Nico shouted out.

"Not helpful." Conner said sadly, sitting down by his brother

"Well it could be maybe if we...No not helpful." Travis commented.

"Why don't we cheer you up by looking at some of you failures!" Thalia said cheerfully.

Thalia's POV

Awww I can't believe I missed the Ares and Aphrodite cabins beat up Conner and Travis! The Aphrodite cabin were probably hitting them with their handbags! That would of been hilarious! And I'm surprised they got out without any broken bones! It's a first!

"Uhhh Thalia who are you talking too?" Nico asked. Gahh I was thinking out loud again! Think fast! "Umm no one!" I said quickly. Smooth move me! Now there all going to think I'm crazy and talking to some imaginable person! Nico has a point though. Who am I talk in too? Person listening, who are you? No answer huh. Never mind. Anyway...

"Thalia! Are you gonna read the book or not?" Annabeth asked/shouted. Interrupt my thoughts why don't you? Arrgg fine, i'll read the stupid book. "Fine I'll read the stupid book." I opened a random page and read "Conner and Travis try to plan a Christmas party. The keyword there being TRY."

Travis POV

I remember when this happened! But lemme just say that it was COMPLETELY Conners idea! Ok omaybe thats an exaguration but what happened was... Well I'll let Thalia tell the story.

Thalia POV

"The year the Stolls got to camp," I began, "they thought it would be fun to through a Christmas party. I can't believe I missed the only Christmas party the camp has ever had while I was being a tree!" Nico snorted so I glared at him. Grrr he's so annoying. And no voice inside my head I do not like him! Why would you even suggest that! Whatiswrong with you! "Ohh trust me Thals, once you hear the story, you'll be glad you were a tree at the time! They're the reason were not allowed to have any more Christmas parties." Wow it was that bad? But I really did hate being a tree. I looked at Conner and Travis who were just smiling innocently. "Anyway, they planned a huge party and it was amazing, they made the whole camp light up with loads of Christmas lights, and we had a HUGE Christmas tree and an awesome party and... Ok Annabeth when does this party fail because it sounds pretty cool at the moment!" This party sounds better than being a tree.

"Just keep reading Thals it gets worse trust me." Fine.

"And lots of campers got claimed, but." Yes finally a bad thing happened! "But the tree fell over and OH MY GODS! You guys burned down the camp! Why would you do that! But I still don't think it was worse than being a tree."

"Thalia." Annabeth began "It waswinter. There wassnow on the ground. It was COLD! And we all had to sleep outside because the cabin burned down."

"Ohh. But-"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Conner complained, interuping my sentance.

"Of course it wasn't Conner."

"Lol." Did Percy just say lol?

"Percy did you just say lol?" Nico asked. We were all wondering that.

"Yes why?"

"You don't say lol Percy, you text it!"

"How would you know you don't even have a phone!"

"Im not an idiot Percy but apparently you are!

"Well I said lol out loud so ha!"

"You are an idiot." Me and Annabeth interrupted before they could get into a big argument. But I think she was talking to Nico, not Percy.

"Come on Percy we have Christmas shopping to do." Annabeth said getting up.

"Christmas shopping?" Percy asked. "But it's the middle of summer!" He really is lost now that the war is over. "No Seaweed brain it's December."

"December! Then I need to go Christmas shopping!" Everybody stared at him. What does annabeth see in him? Seriously!

"Come on let's go." Annabeth said shaking her head and dragging him away.

And then there were four.

* * *

**So? How was it? Review and tell me! also tell me:**

**Should I include Thalico?**

**Should I include Tratie?**

**And most importantly, Who should be writing the scrapbook?**

**The next chapter will probably either be them all Christmas shopping OR CHB decides to have another Christmas Party!**

**~NinjaMonkeyX**


	6. New Party Planning

**Hey guys! Lucky you! You get another chapter! Thank you for reviewing and giving me ideas, But I donb't think i'm gunna put in who wrote the book (Although you probably already guessed who) but i'm not gunna put it in yet because I want to put it at the end of the story, and I dont want to end the story yet. And I think I might make Thalia and Nico more brother/sister like instead of Thalico, but i'm not sure yet. And in this story, Silena and Beckendorf are alive because it just makes everything easier. **

**But now it's time for my **

**Random Useless Advise of the Day/Chapter because I am rather bored right now:**

**Tell the truth and run!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Nico POV "Hey guys!" Grover said running up to me, Thalia, Conner and Travis. We were still all sitting on the beach after Percy and Annabeth left to go Christmas shopping. But we had stopped reading the book and were trying to figure out who had wrote it.

_Flashback _  
_  
"So who do you think wrote the book?" Thalia asked.__"Well it must be someone in the Hermes Cabin." I said._  
_  
"Maybe it was Katie Gardner?" Travis asked hopefully. "I mean it does have a flower doodled in it." We all know he liked her,even if he wouldn't admit it._  
_  
"Ha yeah right dude. Most girls doodle flowers when there bored." Conner said._  
_  
"Oh. Yeah I guess they do." Travis said, slightly sadly._  
_  
End of flashback _

"Hey Grover! Whats Up?" I asked

"Chiron just called a meeting in the big house. Something about a Chritmas party..." Grover replied.

We all exchanged excited looks, while Grover was just standing there, looking confused. Before Grover coul say anything, we all got up, and sprinted full speed towards the big house.

"Umm guys? Hello?" Grover said as we ran off.

Thalia POV  
OH MY GODS! CHRISTMAS PARTY! CHRISTMAS PARTY! CHRISTMAS PARTY! I can't wait! Me, Nico, Conner and Travis ran into the Big house. All the usual cabin counselors were there, minus Percy and Annabeth who were still Christmas shopping.

"Ahh your all here good." Chiron began. "Now as you all know its Christmas soon and as you've probably relised by now, we don't have Christmas parties anymore." He shot a look at Conner and Travis. " But, this year, as the war is over,me and Mr D decided that we would give you a treat and let you have a Christmas party.

"Woooooo!" Everybody cheered excitedly.

"But-" Chiron interupted, "Conner and Travis are alowd NOWHERE near the tree. Deal?"

"Deal!" Everyone agreed.

"CHIRON!" Mr D shouted from somewhere outside.

"Now if you excuse me, I was in the middle of a pinochle game." Chiron began towalk outof the room, before turning back around and saying "Thalia, your incharge."

YES I'M INCHARGE! "Ok guys, we need to start planning this party. It's Christmas next week and we want to make this the best party EVER." I began. "We have seven days. Micheal, you and the Apollo cabin are incharge of lights. Silena and the Aphrodite cabin sre incharge of decorations. Katie, you and the Demeter cabin can be incharge of the tree. Make sure its big, and please, do not use my pine tree. Castor, Pollux, you two are incharge of food and drinks. Malcom, since Annabeth isn't here, you can like, plan the whole event. Beckendorf you guys can like build something, I don't know i'm running out of ideas here. Clarisse, you and the Ares cabin could go shove your heads down the toilet for all I care. Me and Nico will just help where ever someone needs it. And Conner and Travis, just go do something tha you can't mess up on, like staying in you cabin or something. And when they get back, i'll get Percy to make some cool ice sculptures with his watery powers." Before anyone could complain, I shouted "Now GO, GO, GO WE HAVE WORK TO DO PEOPLE!" Everyone ran out except for me, Nico and the Stolls.

"Hey you guys wanna go Christmas shopping?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." Nico said getting up.

"TO THE MALL!" Conner said, running futher into the the big house.

"WRONG WAY!" I shouted.

"TO THE MALL!" Conner shouted, running back through the room and out the door.

"Idiot." I said, rolling my eyes. "Lets go."

At the Mall 

"Wow this place is big!" Conner shouted, running into the nearest shop.

"No matter how many times we come here, It never ceases to amaze me how big it is." Travis said following his brother.

"I suppose we should follow them?" Nico said, looking at me.

"Uh hu." I said nodding. It just so happened, that Conner and Travis ran into the shop that Percy and Annabeth were in. A toy shop?

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Ummm I think a better question is what are you doing in a toy shop?" Nico asked looking around.

"Buying Christmas presents." Annabeth replied.

"Once again, in a toyshop?" Nico said.

"Once again," Percy said immatating Nico, "Yes. Everyone likes teddy bears." He said, picking up a teddy bear and waving it in my face.

It just so happened that Percy picked up the most expensive bear in the shop. It also just so happens that I hit the bear out of Percys hands, and its head came off. But that doesn't mean that it was my fault we got kicked out of the shop! Ok so maybe it was...  
After awhile of shopping and getting kicked out of some more shops,we all decided that it was time to go back to camp.

"We should probably go back to camp, see how the plannings going." I said

"What planning?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you! Were having another Christmas party!" Conner shouted

"NO WAY!" Percy said excitedly

"Oh no..." Annabeth muttered

Back at Camp 

Travis POV  
Oh wow. The camp is a mess! There are people running around everywhere, People putting fake snow on the ground, decorations all over the ground, Ok so I guess it's not that much of a mess, I just felt like I needed to say that.

Conner looked at me and said "You thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Oh you know I am."

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" We screamed at the same time, running down the hill.

"Oh no wait guys it's not real snow! Oh please don't mess this up!" Thalia said running after us.

"Oh they are so gunna mess up." Nico said

"Yeahh." Percy and Annabeth agreed, following us all down the hill.

Thalia POV  
Oh please don't mess this up. Please don't mess this up!

"Guys! It isn't real snow!" I grabbed them by there ears "Now listen to me. This isn't real snow. You can't make snow angles, Snowmen or Have snow ball fights. Got it?"

"Got it." They muttered.

"GO. CABIN. NOW" I shouted, letting go of there ears.

"Yes Ma'am!" They shouted, before running of to there cabin.

"Good." I muttered to myself before turning around and shouting "Annabeth, Your cabin is planning the party at the big house. Percy, Nico come see how everyone else is doing."

Annabeth ran of to the big house while Percy, Nico and I ran over to where Katie Gardner and the Demeter cabin were growing a HUGE christmas tree.

"Hey guys hows it going?" I asked

"Great!" Katie replied "The tree should be finished growing in a day or two."

"Well good, good keep going, like I said before, Christmas is in even days."

"Come on guys!" I said to Nico and Percy "Micheal! How are the lights going!"

"Good! By tonight, the camp will be lit up like Disneyworld on Christmas day!"

"Ummm?"

"Thats very bright Nico." Micheal said like he was talking to a two year old

"Ohh. Right." Nico replied.

"Ok so the lights are mostly all up, the tree is growing, Annabeth is now helping plan the party, are Pollux and Castor getting the food?" I asked a random walking past.

"Yes they are."

"OK then. Nico go with Percy and make some ice sculptures. I'll go checkon the Aphrodites"

"Ok! Come on Percy, lets go." Nico said as him and Percy ran off.

"Hey Silena!" I shouted, seeing the blonde walk past. "Hows it going?"

"Good. Well it was until Conner and Travis came back."

"Oh no. What have they done?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Ok so I know that this is meant to be a Conner and Travis fic, but it's so much easier to write Thalia so I don't know if I should include less Thalia and more Conner and Travis. Review and tell me please! The next chapter will probably be the actuall party and Christmas day. I'll update tommorrow or possibly later today. **

**~NinjaMonkeyX :D**


	7. Who to Ask?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but, in my defense, i've been busy drawing pictures for DeviantArt. (Look at them, my username is PuddingX) Anyway this chapter I guess is a filler chapter, I just thought you guys deserved one last update before Christmas. This chappie is mainly about Conner, slightly. **

**Ok anyway instead of my random, useless advise, I have decided to rant about how much I hate perfume ads.  
There so stupid! They just annoy me so much! I mean this one ad says 'sometimes,it makes me cry.' It can't be vey good perfume if it makes you cry can it! Grrr! There so dramatic and weird, and not in a good way! Most of them don't even make sence! And I hate th fact they always come on near Christmas, because now whenever I change the channel, theres a stupid perfume ad on. GRRRRR. And they all seem to be french (no affense to french people) but there not even made in france! I don't think! And they have weird names too! The only thing I do like is he pretty bottles!**

**Now that thats over, enjoy the chaper, Who to Ask?  
**

* * *

Thalia POV

_"Good. Well it was until Conner and Travis came back."_

_"Oh no. What have they done?"_

_"Well..."_

"Well," Silena continued, "They broke most of our decorations, tried to set the snow on fire, they worked a robot to death-"

"Woah woah wait. A robot?" I asked. How could they kill a robot in less than an hour! And what robot anyway!

"Well you see, Charlie and his cabin were making this robot servant that has to do whatever you tell it too, so no demigods would have to work at the party, but Conner and Travis were testing it out by asking it for stupid things like donuts and stuff, and it just exploded!" Selina said, clearly annoyed.

"Well maybe the robot just wasn't made well enough." I replied.I mean it did make sence if they didn't like attack it or anything.

"Well it worked for everyone else!" Selina shouted, getting defensive.

"Ok! Chill Selina i'll go find them." I sighed, wandering off. This is gunna be one long day.

Conner POV

Ok so since we got back from shopping, Me and Travis have learnt that:

1. Snow of any sorts, even fake, can not be set on fire.

2. The Aphrodite cabin does not, under any circumstances, apprecate our help, because apparently, we always breaking things.

3. Robots explode when you ask them for lots of donuts.

And apparently the lesson we are about to learn is that Thalia angrily stomping over to us is NEVER a good thing. Ever.

"Dude!" Travis said, grabbing my arm and shaking it madly. "Angry Thalia! we better run!"

We turned to run but Thalia shouted "FREEZE!" We froze. "TURN!" We turned to see a very angry Thalia. "SIT!" Travis sat before I glared at him and he stood up.

"Now. I told you not to mess this up. AND WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Not mess it up." I said, although it came out as more of a question.

"NO! YOU MESSED IT UP!"

But we haven't done anything yet-" I began.

"I don't care!" Thalia interupted. "Just stay out of everyones way! Just go find dates for the party or something!" Thalia shouted, before turning and stomping off.

"Wow." Travis said after Thaia was well out of sight. "That was an angry Thalia."

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

"So dude." Travis said, slightly glancing toward where the Demeter cabin was putting up the big tree. "Who are you gunna ask to the Christmas party?"

"Dunno. There are so many girls here at camp that would ant to date THE Conner Stoll." I said popping my collar.

"Of course there is Bro."

"Just stating the fact."

Travis rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Who are you, Annabeth?" I said. "So anyway who are you asking."

Just then Katie Gardner walked past Putting Mistletoe on the Cabin doors. "I-I-umm-I-uhhh." Travis began.

Katie Gardner huh? Who knew! But enough about Travis and his little crush! What about me! Who am I going to take to the party! I set off to go find someone to take to the party while Travis is still drooling over Katie. Gross.

Anyway, I was walking along outside thinking of someone to take to the party when I saw Silena hanging tinsel on te cabins. 'Silena?' I thought to myself. 'Nah shes probably going with Beckendorf.' Moving on, I saw Clarrise beating up some kid. 'Clarrise?' I thought "No Way!" I shouted. People looked at me strangley. 'Thalia?' I thought as I walked past the the Zeus cabin. 'Hmm maybe. She is kinda pretty. But she's probably going with Nico.' I started walking towards the big house. 'Rachel maybe?'

Who am I going to choose?

* * *

**Ok so I need you guys help. I actually don't have any idea who to pair Conner up with. I'm either gunna go with**

**ConnerXrachel**

**OR try something new and go with**

**ConnerXthalia**

**but if I go with connerXthalia we can't have any Thalico.**

**OR I could just leave Conner alone and lonley while his brother gets the girl of his dreams. (I actually have an idea for this one.I can't tell you what it is, but it involves conner playing cupid (or eros) for the day and getting the other couples together.)**

**But either way,we all know it's going to end in disaster because this after all is, The Scrapbook of Epic Failures.**

**Please review and tell me! Awesome Sauce!**

**If I don't update tomorrow or Xmas day, (which I probably wont)**

**Merry Christmas everyone, Have a great time!**

**~NinjaMonkeyX**


	8. Ask her already!

**Hehe Happy Christmas eve Everyone! I know I said I wouldn't update till after Christmas, but I random wrote this last night, when I couldn't get to sleep. And you can't stop creative genius! Well, you can. My creativity stopped flowing when my pencil broke. But it's ok because I found a pen! But it ran out of ink... so yeah. Any way I really like this chapter. It's my favourite so far. Iv'e decided to go with lonely Conner, but maybe i'll pair him up with someone later on in the story, because I am not stopping writing this after the Christmas Party. Thanks for the few awesome reviews I got! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**On with the Chapter**

* * *

Ask her already!

Conner POV

GRRRR! I cam't think of anyone to ask to the party! Thalias going with Nico and when some guy asked Rachel, She kicked their butt and said no because she was the oracle and shes not allowed to date or something! I don't wanna get my butt kicked! Maybe I left it a little late. Its christmas eve and all the girls I like already have dates. But Travis hasn't asked Katie yet either. I heard some guys say he was going to ask her tonight. Maybe I should help Travis ask her. Yeah, I will. Atleast then I'll have an excuse for not having a date.

"Travis! Dude!" I shouted as I ran into our cabin. (Incase you were wondering, I was in the strawberry fields.) There was no one else in our cabin, I guess everyone was outside wiith last minute preperations. Although, our cabin has been a lot less full since the Gods started claiming there kids. Anyway. "It's Christmas tomorrow and you haven't asked Katie to be your date yet!"

"W-what?" he stuttered "I'm not asking Katie to be my date! Where did you get that idea from?" He leaned against an 'Isnvisible Chair' and almost fell over.

"C'mon dude, I know you like her and i'll even help you ask her!" I placed my hand on his shoulder

"Couldn't get a date? he asked, pushing my and off his shoulder.

"You know me so well." I said fake crying. "But seriously, I know you too, and I know you like her.

"Fine I like her! Please help me!"

"Ok just tell her to meet you behind our cabin in one hour.

"Ok but I swear, if you prank her-"

"I'm not gunna prank her. I had the whole romantical thing planned for when I asked soomeone, but seeing as I couldn't get a date, I might as well help you."

"Ok."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Go find her!"

"Oh right. Im on it!" Travis ran out of the room and toward the Demeter cabin.

"I have got alot of work to do." I said to myself

Travis POV

"Hey Katie!" I yelled as I ran towards the Demeter cabin. She was outside, putting up some last minute decorations, and looking gorgeous as always.'Stop it Travis' I told myself. 'I have a mission. But it involves Katie so- FOCUS!'

"Hey Katie!" She turned to look at me.

"Oh hey Travis."

"Hey um Katie can you meet me behind the Hermes cabin in an hour? I have something really important to ask you."

She looked nervous "Umm sure i guess-"

"Great! See you there!" I ran off.

Katie POV

OhMyGods! He asked me to meet him behind his cabin! Maybe he'll ask me to the dance! But what if he pranks me? Travis wouldn't do that! Of course he would! He's Travis! Oh calm down Katie we'll just have to wait and see.

Travis POV

I was waiting behind the Hermes cabin, pacing back and fourth. 'Oh where is she?' I asked myself. 'Its been an hour and six minutes! And where is Conner? He said he'd be here to help me and he just totally dissapeared!'

"Hey Travis." I turned around to see Katie waliking towards me.

"Hey Katie."

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah I-ummm-I-uhh I wanted to know if you'll go to the dance with me?" Katie looked shocked 'Oh No' I thought 'shes going to say no.'

"But I thought you hated me?'

"I don't hate you."

"But what about all those pranks you pulled?"

"Look,if I hated you, would I do this?"

I leaned in and kissed her and just as I did, it began to snow. We pulled apart.

"A christmas miracle."She said.

Suddenly a whole heap of sno fell on top of us. We looked up.

"Sorry!" Called Conner. He was on the roof of the Hermes cabin, holding an empty bucket.

We began to laugh. I leaned in and kissed Katie and as I did, romantic music began to play. Maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe it was Conner on the roof with a ipod and some speakers, but either way, It was perfect.

Well it was until the song finished and 'Tik Tok' by Kesha started playing.

Yep. Definitely Conner with an ipod.

* * *

**So how was it? Like my Conner playing eros/cupid idea? Review and tell me! ****I still need ideas for failures later on in the story so if you have any ideas please tell me! Also should I redo the first few chapters because we all know the suck. Also again, should I include more Percabeth or Thalico or GroverXJuniper? (I don't know what their couple name is.)**


	9. Nico and Nicknames

**HELLLLOOOOOO! Hey peoples! How are you? How was your Christmas? Mine was good! I got Lego Harry Potter! What did you get? Anyway, I wrote when I was really tired, because I had been out all day, so I apoligize for my bad spelling and suckih attempts to make this funny. I had to update because I promised i am waffles hear me rawr that I would update today. And thanks to everyone who reviewed like:  
Olympian1999, Abigail Thalia La Rue, Vogelvrij and a bunch of others too. I have got 27 reviews for the last 8 chapters which I am extremly chuffed about because I get excited when I see one review.**

**Anyway, on to the news that has absolutely nothing to do with the story. I went to go see Tron Legacy the other day and It was absolutley EPIC! Has anyone else seen it? Also, has anyone seen Gullivers Travels? Is it good? I wanna see it, it looks funny!**

**Disclaimer: Wow I haven't done one of these in a while! Anyway, I still don't own PJO, even though I asked for it for Christmas. :( I also don't own the song Tik-Tok, or cereal of any kind.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Conner POV

OMG! Travis just kissed Katie! I can't believe it! It was too cute and I think I have been spending way too much time with the Aphrodite cabin. I made it snow when they kissed! But then I 'Accidentally' tipped the whole bucket of snow on them. But its ok because I played romantic music while they were kissing! But then Tik-Tok started playing. Well,they were taking ages. Anyway, I just went over to Travis, and he told me to go away because he was with his new 'Girlfriend'. The nerve of that guy! After I gave up my precisious time to help him. GRRR. ANGRY CONNER! Well I left Travis and decided to randomly wander. It's kinda my thing right now. But as I was wandering aimlessly, I thought 'Hmm why not go seemy good friend Nico? I havent seen him in a while.' So here I am at the Hades cabin. I knocked on the Hades cabin. A sad voice said "Come in, I guess."

I opened the door. "Hey Nico." I said. "Why so down?"

"I got rejected from the Aphrodite cabin." He said, sighing loudly.

"All of them."  
"Yeah. Sigh"

"Well they don't really like goths and- HEY I thought you were going to the dance with Thalia!"

"Thalia? Were did you get that idea from?"

"Well Percy told me that you already asked her!"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Perce, Where Thalia?"  
"Why? You gunna ask her to the dance?"_

_"NO! But speaking hypothetically, If I was gunna ask her, where could I find her?"_

_"Well hypothetically speaking, she'd be in her cabin. But Nico's alreaddy asked her, hypothetically."_

_The word hypothetically has lost all meaning, not that I knew what it meant in the first place._

_End of Flashback_

"Errr Not that I care or anything."I quickly added on to the end.

"Well I never asked Thalia. But Thalia, not a bad idea." Nico said standing up momenteraly before flopping back down on the bed. (Just in case you were wondering, he was sitting on the bed.) "I can't ask Thalia. I'll just get rejeced again."  
"I'll help you dude!"

"And how are you of all people gunna do that?" Phhhaa. He insults me and doubts my ability!

"Haven't you heard? I, The Magnificent Conner the Great, have jus got Travis and Katie together."

"WHAT? Me, Perce, Annabeth and Thalia have been trying to do that for months!"

"You knew they liked each other? But I only found out a few days ago!" How did they know that?

"Conner, Everyone at camp knew. How blind are you? But anyway you're supposed be helping me! It Christmas eve! I need to as her now!"

"Ok! To the Hermes Cabin!" I yelled and ran out the door, before turned around "But you have to call me 'The Magnificent Conner the Great.'"

"Don't make me cal my skelleton army on you." Nico threatenned.

I thought about it for a while before turning and yelling "TO THE HERMES CABIN!"

Nico just rolled his eyes and followed. (Don't ask me how I knew he rolled his eyes if he as behind me and I couldn't see him.)

Travis POV

Yay! I'm so happy! I'm finaly with Katie and we're just sitting in the woods talking. Well shes talking. More like babbling. I think shes babbling about cereal or something.

"And there are loads of different types like special K, or Corn Flakes-"

"I'm gunna call you flower girl." I interuppted.

"Excuse me?"

"You know a nickname. Flower girl, because, you know, daughter of Demeter and stuff." I tried to explain but I have to admit, it sounded better in my head.

"Flower girl is the best you can do?" We heard the conch sound off in the distance. signalling that it's time for dinner. "Well i'm gunna call you- Well I don't know what i'm gunna call you but i'll think of something!" She said before grabbing my hand and headding towards the dining pavillion.

Nico POV

Me and Conner had been sitting in the Hermes cabin for the last hour while Conner was trying to think of some crazy plan for me to ask Thalia to the dance, while I was just sitting there, bored to death. (I know what it's like to be bored to death. I have listened to random dead peoples uninteresting stories.) We head the conch sound from the dining pavilion. Finally. I began to get up when Conner said "Nico! Where do you think your going?"

"Ummm dinner?"

"Which would you rather? Food or Thalia?" What kind of question is that?

"Well right now i'd rather food-" I began but Conner interupted.

"Wrong answer. Sit."

"Urrrggg." I groaned.

"Ok so i've come up with some ways for you to ask her."  
"And they are?"  
"You can sing to her." Is he out of his mind? I cant even sing!

"Can't sing."

"Dance?"

"Nope."

"Play guitar?" I shook my head. "Arrgg! Ok then." He crossed singing of his list. He continued. "Well you could ask her to go to the beach with you or something? Ask her there."

I was about to reply, when someone knocked on the door.

Thalia POV

"Hey guys! Have you seen Nico?" I shouted as I ran up to Annabeth and Percy.

"Why? You gunna ask him to the dance?" Percy asked. I stepped forward and slapped him.

"Yes. Now where is he?" Percy looked shocked.

"He's in the Hermes cabin with Conner." Annabeth replied

"Great. Thanks guys!" I shouted as I ran off.

Nico POV

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey Nico are you there?"

It was Thalia. "OMG its Thalia!" I whispered. "What do I do?"

"Ask her now!" He whisper shouted. "Ask her now!"

"Yeah I'm here!" I said getting up and opening the door.

"I need to ask you something." She said

"Umm me too." I replied, stepping out of the cabin and shutting the door.

"You first."

"No you first."

"No, ok same time. On three."

"One."

"Two."

"I was gunna say two." I mumbled

"Three."

"Will you go to the dance with me?" We both said at the same time.

"Sure!" We both said in unison again before we both burst out laughing.

"Thalia!" Someone shouted from the distance.

"Look I gotta go." She turned to me. "See you." She kissed me on the cheak before running off. I stood there dazed for a moment before I burst through the door of the Hermes Cabin. Conner was on the floor, holding his hand to his cheak.

"She asked- What are you doing?" I asked conner, noticing him on the floor.

"You, door, me, ear." He mumbled. Ohh I hit him with a door.

"Im sorry, But WHO CARES! She asked me to the dance!" I danced out of the door.

I heard him mutter, "Why do I bother?"

* * *

**So how was it? Don't you just love Nico? I'm thinking about making a story all about Nico. (Don't worry i'll finish this one first!) OHHH Happy New Years Eve everyone! Have a great day!**

**Review?**


	10. Christmas Party!

**HI PEOPLE! HOW'S IT GOING? Sorry to all, if theres anybody left who actually wants to read my story, that I haven't updated in ages. But I have an excuse. My, umm, Snake broke his leg. Yeah. Well, apat from that tragedy, I have actually been really busy. Ok, so most of that business was reading Maximum Ride, and Maximum Ride fanfics, but still. I can't beleive I never discoved those awesome books! I realised that I was still on the Christmas chapter, and Christmas was like 2 months ago, so I figured I should update. I'm ill off school today so I figured I would update today. You guys better like this chapter, because I worked my butt of on this. But if you don't like it, it's not my fault, because like I said, i'm ill.**

**OOOH! I REMEMBERED SOMETHING! In my last chapter, there was a part with Katie and Travis, where Katie was trying to figure out a nickname for Travis, after he called her 'FlowerGirl' or something along those lines. Can you just forget that that ever happened please? I was ment to delete that part, but I forgot.**

**BECAUSE I haven't updated in ages, I made this my longest chapter yet, but I gguess it's still not very long.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Conner POV

"Dude! Dude! Wake up! I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Travis looking down at me. "Dude! It's Christmas! WAKE UP!"

"One sec, still sleeping." I mumbled. Then it hit me. Literally. With a pillow. In face. Then, it hit me this time. It was Christmas. "OMG ITS CHRISTMAS!"

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" I got up and we were both shouting jumping around the cabin when we realised our brothers and sisters were all watching us. We stopped jumping and shouting abruptly and Travis awkwardly scrached his head. "So." He said looking around, "LETS OPEN SOME PRESENTS PEOPLE!" The whole cabin began cheering and getting out of bed.

"Cool! Dad got me a Pocket Knife!"

"He got me a... a xbox game? Oh joy. I dont even have a xbox!"

"I got 50 bucks!"

"I only got 20."

"Way to show favourites dad."

Wow. Sounds like most of my siblings got pretty rubish presents. Except for Chris who got $50, and Max who got $20, OOOH! And Ella who got a teddy bear. It is too cute! Anyway, I reached under the tree and grabbed the present labled **CONNER & TRAVIS** "Travis! Over here! a present for us!"

"Cool!" He grabbed the presest and ripped it open. "Its a- book." He sighed and threw the book over to his bed. "I'm going to see Katie." Hegotupand started to walk towards the door. I got up and grabbed the book. "Wait dude!" Travis stopped walking and turned around. "Look at the book!" The book was orange and had big black writing, in greek, on the front saying 'THE GUIDE TO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING THAT WAS, IS, OR EVER WILL BE CAMP HALF BLOOD.' Hmm I looked at Travis.

"Open it!" He said. I opened the book and a note fell out. It read:

_Dear Conner and Travis,_

_I thought you may need a little help with your pranks, seeing as how you have failed so many times,someone made a book about it._

_This book contains Every route, map, tunnel, tree, people and secerts about Camp Half Blood._

_It has already planned pranks, planned by me that can't fail._

_Good Luck!_

_Hermes._

At the bottom of the note was a small key, taped to the paper. It was labled CHB MASTER KEY. I looked at Travis. He mouthed 'Lets go' and we snuck out the cabin trying not to let out siblings see our present.

Well, apperently, we werent the only ones that figured out it was Christmas. Nearly everyone at camp was running around, meeting up with their friends, trying new presents, or just gossiping. *Cough Aphrodites Cough*

With so many people running around , we couldn't sneak around camp, and the party wasn't till this afternoon. In other words, we were already bored. But i was ok because we had planned to meet up with everyone at the beach.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, as me and Travis ran to the beach.

"Hey." Katie said getting up and hugging Travis. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to." Travis said and kissed Katie. Bleh.

We went and sat down. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Beckendorf, Travis, Katie and I were all sitting on the beach, in that order. But in a circle.

"So guys." Percy said yawning. "What are we doing at the beach, oh so early on Christmas morning?"

"Well look what i've got." Thalia said holding up a big, red and -not to steal Percy's words but- oh so familiar book.

"Yay." Percy said, yawning again.

"Umm where did you get that book?" Katie said, somewhat nervously.

"We found it in our cabin." Travis repiled.

"Oh." Katie said simply.

"Lets read a failure before we all have to go get ready for the party tonight." Annabeth said signaling for Thalia to hand her the scrapbook.

Joy.

Thalia handed Annabeth the scrapbook. She flipped throgh the pages until she found one and read "Conner and Travis. Living in the woods."

I remember that! It was our first week at camp!

"Hey, I remember that!" Said Katie.

Travis turned to her. "But that was our first week at camp. Were you even here then?"

"Umm yes! I've been here longer than you!" Katie shouted "Don't you remember me?"

"Um no? We," Travis gestured towards me and him and continued "have been pranking you since you got here, two weeks after us! And i've liked you ever since then!"

"That was my sister you Jerk!"

O.o was everyones expression at this point. Travis and Katie were standing up in each others faces at this point, before Katie stompped away, but not before yelling "I HATE YOU, JERK."

Katie ran off towards the strawberry fields, and Travis ran off to our cabin.

"So maybe we shouldn't read this Failure." Nico said.

No Chiz Nico.

Travis POV

OMG I can't believe that just happened! The girl I had liked since I first came to camp wasn't even Katie! Well when did it become her? I like her now, dont I? Of course I do! I have to make it up to her! With the Christmas party tonight and all. But how? IDEA! I'll write her a poem! Girls like that junk, right?

Conner POV

After the little, um, 'incident' at the beach, Annabeth and Thalia decided to go get ready for the party (which I totally don't get, because it's like 9 in the morning and the party's at like 7 tonight). So because us guys are just SOOO awesome, and because we didn't have anything better to do, we went to go find Travis. He was in our cabin, writing something.

"Whatcha doin'?" Nico asked him as we walked through the door.

"I- I- Umm- Nothing." Travis replied.

"Travis." I said, rather threatningly, if I do say so myself.

He sighed. "Fine. I'm writing a poem for Katie, so she'll forgive me."

After me, Percy and Nico exchanged some looks, Percy said "Well!"

"Well?" Travis said.

"Lets hear it!"

"Oh right." He cleared his throat, looked down at his piece of paper and read:

_"Roses are Red, _

_Violets are Blue, _

_Some poems rhyme, _

_This one doesn't."_

We all stared at him for a minute, before Nico spoke up and said "I have a better one. Here goes:

_Roses are Red, _

_Violets are Blue,_

_If I had a brick,_

_I'd throw it at you." _

Travis faked mock hurt. Well, at least I think it was mock, and faked.

"Look dude, let us help you." I suggested.

One half a wasted Christmas day later, at about Six O' Clock, Percy and Nico had given up helping, and gone to get ready for the party, and me and Travis had just decided that he should just say sorry.

"Oh I hope this works." Travis said.

"Oh, it will. Now lets get ready for the party."

One hour later, me and Travis were standing in the center of all the cabins, because you know, they were in a U shape. It had been decorated AMAZINGLY. There was a huge christmas tree, covered in tinsel and lights. There was snow on the ground, and campers in cotumes everywhere. I saw Nico and Thalia dancing, and I noticed Percy and Annabeth kissing in the corner somewhere. Travis was looking for Katie, because he still needed to say sorry. When we finally spotted her, I noticed that she was wearing all green- a green dress and green santa hat. Like a female elf of some sort.

Travis walked over to Katie and grabbed her arm. She looked reluctant to talk to her, but she did anyway. They walked over to the Christmas tree, which I ran and hid behind to hear what they were saying. Here's what there conversation went like:

"Hey"

"..."

"You still mad"

"..."

"I'm really sorry."

"...Prove it."

If you hadn't figured it out, Travis did most of the talking. Just then he leaned in and kissed her, and when they broke apart, she hugged him and said "I forgive you."

They walked over to where people where dancing.

"Well," I said outloud "It looks like everything worked out for everyone." I leaned back and felt some thing fall. Uh-Oh. I turned around and saw the tree fall over, and hit the Athena cabin. The lights exploded and the cabin went up in flames. But weirdly enough there were people with fire extinguishers standing either side of the cabin. They put it out as soon as it started. The music stopped and everyone was staring at me.

"CONNER STOLL!" I heard Annabeth and Thalia scream.

Oh No. I. am. Offically. Dead.

* * *

**Soo, I hoped you liked it! I'm not really sure where I got the poems from, but they belong to who ever made them up.**

**Review? It would make me feel better :)**


	11. AN Rewritten

**Hello everyone!**

**So the other day, I decided that I was going to update this fanfic, something I haven't done in over a year. So I read it back, and suddenly a thought occured to me:**

**'Woah, this really sucks.'**

**How I ever even got an good reviews for this, I don't understand, but considering I did, I do want to continue it, so i'm currently in the process of re-writing it. Yaaaaay.**

**So, i'll probably be re-posting it sometime this week. You should look out for that:)**

**Oh, and I changed my username from NinjaMonkeyx to NerdasaurusX. So if you're wondering why this fanfic, or my others are under a different name, it's because I got bored of my last one. It is still me though:)**

**I will take this note down when I have finished editting the chapters.**

**~Emme/NerdasaurusX/NinjaMonkeyx**


End file.
